Imagine If
by SoulSinger111
Summary: Imagine OQ One Shots please check them out :)
1. Chapter 1

**Hey Guys!**

 **A/N: This One-Shot is based on an Imagine_OQ** **idea (all credits to her thank u btw for letting me use ur idea :), I just love this account if u love OQ this account is for u ! it's srsly amazing! go follow on twitter :)  
** **Imagine_OQ** **I hope you'll like it! I hope everyone will like it :D**

 ** _"Imagine Regina trying to be mad about something but Robin just kisses her till she starts smiling and says "That's not fair.""_**

 **I Don't own OUAT!**

* * *

What a horrible idea!  
He offered to teach her how to shot bow and arrow ,

 _Stupid absolutely stupid!_

She refused, but he kept on bugging about it for two weeks till she finally agreed.  
But now, now it got dangerous...

* * *

Apparently she wasn't a good archer at all like she was supposed to be in the alternative storybook. She didn't get along with shooting arrows at the target, though she did enjoyed throwing fire balls at it. Every time she tried to shot and wouldn't succeed Robin would laugh at her, and she would throw a fire ball at the target, she already managed to fry four trees in the forest.

"This is ridiculous, I hate it! I don't need to throw sticks at targets I have my magic" she shouted then turned and tried to walk away. But Robin stopped her, he stood in front of her "my love,please try again" he begged.

"No way in hell this thing and I are enemies!" She pointed at the bow he was holding, he chuckled, "you idiot" she said in her regal tone.

"Come on Regina one last time do it for me!"  
He looked at her, with his big blue irresistible eyes, the ones that brought her here in the first place.

"You're insufferable" she muttered.

"That's why you love me.." He said with his gorgeous dimpled smile.

"Shut up thief" she was angry , tired and she wanted to slap him for bringing her here, and for keep smiling at her.

After a few more minutes of trying to convince her, he saw that she was only getting angrier, she was holding two arrows in her hand "I don't understand what's the point? Why throwing these when you can easily use your hand to rip out others hearts" Regina started muttering stuff to herself. Robin realized he needed to change his tactic, she didn't even let him speak "listen to me!" He tried to say something,

"No I'm going home I'm done talking to you"

She tried to walk away again but he came closer, pushed her against a tree and started kissing her " .you" he repeated the three words constantly, while placing lots of kisses everywhere. When he kissed her neck she smiled "that's not fair" she said, "you're cheating Locksley!"

"Am not, I just know how to win you over" he placed another kiss on her lips, "watch it because I might not be good at throwing these things but I am good with magic, remember that and don't say things you'll eventually regret" she gave him her mischievous grin.

"Oh you wouldn't dare" he said.

"Try me" she joked.

"One last time" he promised.

He was fixing up another target, but when Regina shot.. She accidentally hit the wrong target, Robin's arm, was now impaled and he winced in pain she was really panicked, as she walked over to him "I am so so sorry god what have I done!" He was bleeding and she was the one crying.

"I'm never touching this thing again"

"Relax.." He started while talking the arrow out of his arm "do you know how many times I got hit by an arrow" she waved her hand and magically healed the wound.

"I don't, I hurt you And it's all your fault now let's get out of here,this lesson isn't working anyway" she said.

"Who said it isn't working look at the bright side you finally hit a target" she laughed,

"This accident is a secret between you and me and if you ever ,ever try to tell it to someone-"

"I wouldn't dream of it" he whispered and sealed their little secret with a kiss.

* * *

 _ **So? please tell me what y'all think :)**_

 _ **Please review!  
Love,  
SoulXoxx **_


	2. A Perfect Picture

**Hey Guys :)**  
 **A/n: Since I love imagine_OQ 's account so much i have decided to write another os and If u like it i'll write more :D**  
 **This one is based on this :**

 **OUATfan81: Imagine_OQ Imagine Regina waking up to a missing Robin, only to find him asleep, holding Hope in the rocking chair next to her crib.**

 **I hope yall will like it!**  
 **special thanks to Imagine_OQ and OUATfan81!**

 **I Don't own OUAT!**

 **A Perfect Picture**

* * *

It had been a terrible night, little Hope wasn't willing to go to sleep, she was teething, she had a really high fever and her parents tried everything. But nothing seemed to work, they couldn't calm her down.

Regina and Robin were exhausted, their little daughter didn't stop crying, she even woke Roland but Regina took him back to Henry's room and closed the door so the boys wouldn't be bothered by the crying.

Once she got back to the nursery she saw Robin holding the baby and walking around the room with her , whispering and hushing her, but nothing.

"Let me try" she said, she looked at her now dying to sleep husband, and she seriously felt sorry for him. The thing is Robin felt the same, they were both just so tired, they did not know what to do.

Robin handed her the baby, and she touched her forehead checking to see if the fever had gone down,"she's still burning up" she said worriedly.

"Babe calm down we just gave her the Tylenol it should take a few minutes"

The baby yawned and for one second she didn't cry, and it felt like heaven to their ears but then she started screaming again, "maybe a bath will help?" Robin asked they ran out of options; the teeth ointment wasn't helping, not even a frozen teether.

Regina let out a yawn, "I don't know let's try" she said while heading to the bathroom. Robin took a diaper from the drawer, a little towel, and a pink bodysuit that had "daddy's little princess" written on it. Regina gave it to him when she told him she was pregnant, it was his favorite.

He came in later to the bathroom and filled the baby's bathtub, Hope was still crying when Regina took her clothes off, "hey princess it's time for a bath" she said as she picked her up. Regina placed her in the tub while supporting her back, "there you go all better right?" He smiled, Hope relaxed. Both parents were relieved, they thought she would never stop crying, "wow if I knew two hours ago that this would help-"

"Yeah you could have suggested it earlier, maybe save us from permanent ear damage" she said and her crankiness made him laugh, "poor thing she's hurting" he replied. "I know, she's also exhausted maybe now she'll be able to fall asleep"

"I'll go and fix up a bottle for her" Robin declared, and Regina nodded, he was such a great father, she loved him so much for being so devoted to their family.

Later, they took Hope to bed and when she finally fell asleep they went to bed as well.

"God what a night" said Regina while she snuggled into Robin's embrace, "tell me about it" he fixed the baby monitor on the nightstand. She laid her head on his chest as he ran his fingers through her hair, she quickly fell asleep.

Just when he came to close his eyes, the baby started crying again, he didn't want to wake Regina so he slowly took his arms off her and got up then pulled back the covers on Regina, she was so adorable while sleeping. He kissed her head and left the room.

He entered the nursery "oh you're not gonna let your daddy sleep tonight are you?" he whispered while picking her up, he kissed her forehead and sat on the rocking chair. He sang for her, a beautiful lullaby and she looked at him with her big blue tired eyes. At some point she closed her eyes, and Robin shifted her so her head would be on his chest, he promised to got back to bed just in a few mor minutes. But he fell asleep.

It was eight am when Regina woke up, and discovered that Robin wasn't next to her, she looked at the baby monitor only to find out he was sitting on the rocking chair with Hope in his arms. She went to the nursery and took a picture with her phone. it was so sweet his hair was messy and his legs were on the smaller chair, Hope was covered in her pink blanket, she was clenching his shirt and making cute noises with her pacifier.

It was definitely a moment that she'll never forget, a picture she'll never erase.

* * *

 **soo? Hope y liked it please tell me what yall think!**  
 **can't wait to hear your thoughts !**  
 **love,**  
 **Soul3**


	3. SuperWoman

**Hey Guys**

 **A/N: So thank you for all of your incredible support!**  
 **Here's another One-shot I hope you'll like it :) : Special thanks for Imagine_OQ and Chrissty627!**

 _ **Chrissty627 : Imagine_OQ imagine Regina is sick and Robin has to take care of the boys and hope all by himself and begging Regina to get better.**_

 **I don't own OUAT!**

 **SuperWoman.**

* * *

Regina woke up in the middle of the night, she felt so bad, she was dizzy and nauseous. She felt like she had a fever,

She didn't know what was going on, but then she remembered..

That's how Roland felt when he had the stomach flu.

Oh no, she can't have that, Roland had that last week, and god it was horrible!

She tried to get up, thought to take some painkillers to ease her way back to sleep. But instead of getting up she fell back on the bed, she couldn't even walk.

* * *

Regina had been sick for three days, and Robin had been taking care of everything, laundry, cooking, cleaning and the hardest thing was dealing with the kids.

He suddenly started to appreciate everything Regina does, because he was feeling like a super nanny in the past few days. Roland had trouble sleeping and he didn't even know that before, he didn't know what would soothe him. Henry had problems with his math homework (Regina usually helps but since she couldn't, he was trying but he wasn't good in the subject at all!).

Hope just started to walk, and she was taking all of the stuff out from the kitchen's drawers and playing with the pots around the house, since the little walker knew how to open the baby gates he didn't know how to keep the her away from the kitchen. And god the bathroom was Regina's worst nightmare, and he didn't understand why every time someone wouldn't close the door after using it she would yell at them. He thought she was crazy, but the little one had been reaching the bathroom as well, playing with the water in the toilet.

Regina wouldn't let anyone near her, she wanted that virus out of the house as soon as possible, but she also knew Robin was desperate, he needed help; and besides she was feeling much better today.

She was in the living room when Robin walked in with Hope in his arms, her hands were blue, "why would nobody listen in this house! When I say close the door, close it!" He yelled. She thought he was kinda cute like that, but he was going mad, for sure!

"She's playing with the water again?"

"Yes the bathroom is a mess the kitchen is a mess.. Why can't she play with toys, like normal babies?" He said while taking Hope to wash her hands.

"She is a normal baby she just wants action" Regina smiled.

"I don't know how you do it but please get better because I need you.." He replied desperately.

"I told Henry I'd help him with his homework when he'll get back, Roland needs to be picked up at four and baby messy here needs to be napping now so go put her in bed and go take a nap yourself.. I'll clean up" she said.

"You're my savior" he yelled, and he headed upstairs with the baby.

* * *

Later that night when Robin came out of the shower and climbed up to bed next to her, he wrapped his hands around her tight "you're the best wife I could ever ask and I love you so so much" he said, then he placed a kiss on her lips.

"Just remember that every time you think Your wife is crazy-"

"Yeah I will remember that you're a superwoman"

"Super mom is enough" she said with a smirk.

* * *

 **Pleaseeee tell me what you think ! review if u want more of these :D**  
 **Love,**

 **Soul xoxx**


	4. One Annoying Argument

**Hey Guys!**

 **A/N: Thank you for all of your kind words! I have another OS coming really soon!**  
 **I really hope you guys like it!**  
 **Special thanks to the amazing Imagine_OQ for giving me these ideas :D**

 _ **Imagine_OQ: Imagine Robin hiding Regina's keys so she can't leave for work. #OutlawQueen**_

 **I don't own OUAT!**

* * *

 _Where the hell are my car keys?_

"Robin!" She yelled while going up the stairs, slowly she was really heavy and she had trouble taking the stairs recently. Well she was almost eight months pregnant.

"Robin" she yelled again, _where is he?_

She heard a door getting open "Gina you called?" He said while coming halfway down to see her struggling, "where are my car keys thief?" She asked angrily. She knew Robin took them.

"I did not take the car anywhere today, where did you put them?"

"Don't you lie to me, I know you better than any-"

"Okay wait maybe it's a sign for you to take a day off you're exhausted" he said. Yeah he hid the car keys somewhere she'd never find, his wife was working too hard these days, and he didn't want her to be stressed too much it was not good for her, or for the baby.

"Here we go again-"

"No just listen-"

"Enough! Where are the car keys?! Ohh" she suddenly winced in pain her back was killing her, "you are not going to work like this" he said as he rubbed her back.

"I need to go to work I'm fine!" _Oh god it hurts!_ She tried so hard to contain the pain but it was just too hard, she let out a sob.

"You're too stubborn"

"And you're too annoying" she commented.

"Fair enough...Tell you what, I'll get you the keys back in one condition-"

"I'm a queen I make the negotiations" she muttered and he chuckled. Oh she was furious this vein in her forehead popped out,

"Bring me the keys back or I will turn you into a snail" these stupid pregnancy hormones..

"You're-" he tried to say something but she didn't let him,

"You're pissing me off"

"I want the best for you and right now you're too upset to even think straight, I'm definitely not letting you drive"

"Alright" she said. She went down the stairs, took her coat and opened the front door, Robin followed her, "where are you going?" He asked. She didn't answer him she just kept walking, "oh so you're giving me the silent treatment" he came in front of her and kissed her lips.

"I want you to come back home with me" he whispered.

She looked up right at him blue eyes met brown, "look I know I've been nothing but a bitch to you recently.. But you have to understand, if I won't go to work I'll go crazy and we both don't want that to happen"

"Just one day off love, then I'll take you to work everyday till our princess arrives" he promised, as he rubbed his hand around her stomach.

"Okay, one day you promise?"

"Just if I'm driving you to work everyday"

"Deal" she said with a smirk.

He wrapped his arms around her and they headed home.

"Do you think you can get me a burger?" She asked.

"What like now? It's nine am"

"So what? I'm hungry!" She snapped at him and they both laughed.

* * *

 **So? please review! Your comments make my day!**  
 **Love,**  
 **Soul Xoxx**


	5. Little Cookie Monster

**Hey guys!**

 **A/N: Wow thank you so much for your reviews, follows and favorites! u r the best! I hope you guys will like today's chapter! **  
_**Special thanks to ibreathenumbers for this idea ! and of course to the amazing Imagine_OQ!**_

 _ **ibreathenumbers: Imagine_OQ imagine Henry and Roland babysitting Hope, giving her for dinner and then getting caught #OutlawQueen**_

* * *

They didn't have a night out since princess Hope was born, she's now almost two years old. Robin had tried to arrange a date night for weeks! After loads of thinking and convincing Regina, she had finally agreed to let Henry and Roland watch Hope for a couple of hours ,so they can finally have a night for themselves.

They boys were thrilled, they loved playing with their little sister, besides their mom said that she'd be sleeping most of the time.

Regina had already gave her a bath and put her pajamas on, she warned them,

"Your dinner is in the oven , her Bedtime is in seven thirty no exceptions don't let these dreamy big blue eyes deceive you! And the metal rule-"

"Do not give her cookies" the boys completed her sentence.

"We'll be fine mom" Henry reassured her, as he put his arm on Roland for help,

"Yeah mama don't worry" Roland muttered.

"That Right there is exactly what's making me worry, if something happens-" Robin came behind her and wrapped his hands around her "Milady they're old enough to take care of their baby sister" he said.

He took their coats and pulled his wife towards the door, "lock the door after we leave" Robin said.

"And don't stay up too late!" Regina warned.

Henry smiled and locked the door,

"So do you want to play some video games?" He asked Roland.

"Mama said we're not allowed" the seven year old replied.

"Well I'm in charge and I say we are" Henry said as he went to the living room, Roland followed "dude we're gonna get in trouble" he whispered.

Little Hope was on the sofa watching TV with her cuddly stuffed animal, and covered with her pink baby blanket. She looked tired, _but mom said seven thirty_ Henry thought _._

"princess are you hungry ?" Henry asked. She took the pacifier out of her mouth "cookies" she yelled. She was a little Cookie Monster, seriously addicted to the chocolate chip cookies.

* * *

Regina and Robin were on their way to the restaurant, "what if something happens? What if they need to change her diaper?"The worried mother was not willing to let this go, "they will be fine! Calm down this is our night"

"Okay okay.. But if they burn the kitchen I'll kill you" she said and he let out a laugh.

* * *

"Hope" Roland yelled from the kitchen dinner was ready, Regina made her special lasagna!

the little toddler came running, she held her blanket close to her face.

"Now come here" Henry said while picking her up and settling her on the highchair.

He put the plate for her and for Roland, and they both started eating. They looked at Hope and she didn't touch her food at all,

"Cookies" she whined.

"I'll give you one if you eat your dinner" Henry said.

"No! Cookies" and she started crying, he got up and took the pack of cookies from the high shelf while saying "Alright, Ro this is between us brothers mom and dad don't need to know"

"We are dead meat" Roland muttered.

"This is a bad idea Henry, if mom finds out.." He gave the pack to Hope after opening it up for her.

"Well she won't find out because the little monster will eat her cookies and go to bed" he looked at Hope while she shoved her second cookie in her mouth.

An hour later they were struggling, trying to put her to sleep but she wasn't willing to. She just cried and screamed. So Henry and Roland put her on the sofa next to them while they played video games, the little one laid on her stomach and stayed awake.

* * *

Robin and Regina came home at ten thirty, they entered while listening to the sound of the TV in the living room. Regina went to check the kitchen and found four packages of cookies on the floor, and she figured the rest alone. Robin found the boys playing video games, and his baby daughter now sitting on the floor eating a cookie.

"Hey boys" he said.

"Hey dad" Henry and Roland waved at him they didn't even turn their head from the game.

Angry Regina came into the living room, and Robin stopped her and told her to look down at Hope. "Hey angel" Regina said while picking her up, Hope smiled at her showing her the cookie.

"I see you ate well and that you are supposed to be asleep " her voice grew louder. The boys turned the game off and looked at their mother and sister.

 _OH NO a cookie in Hope's hand..._

Henry tried to explain "Um i don't know how she got that, we put her to bed three hours ago and she-"

"So we're supposed to believe that a two year old climbed off her cot bed, opened the baby gates by herself, and came down the stairs then magically got the packs of cookies that are on the high shelf" Robin said.

"I told you" Roland whispered while pushing Henry's arm.

"Boys this is so irresponsible of you, we trusted you to babysit your little sister, feed her and put her to sleep and that's how you do it?" Robin lectured,

"We're sorry" they both said while looking down at the floor. They headed towards the stairs trying to get away with it"not so fast" Regina said. Oh they knew it was coming, their parents would never let them get away with something like this.

"No video games for two weeks" she declared.

"No but it was his idea! I told him not to give her cookies or play video games! he put me into it!" Roland said.

"Blabbermouth!" Henry yelled.

"I am not!"

"Yes you are!"

They kept arguing till Regina felt like she was going to explode "enough! Off to bed both of you" they listened to their mother and went upstairs.

Hope laid her head on Regina's shoulder and put the pacifier in her mouth, "this cutie is a little tricky troublemaker" Robin said as he placed a kiss on Hope's forehead.

"Indeed she is I bet she screamed till they gave her what she wanted"

"I think you were too hard on them-" he commented

"Really? And how's that Locksley?" And he had this "Oh okay sorry didn't mean to say that" look on his face.

"I'll just go and put her to bed" he said while he smiled and took Hope into his arms.

"You better, before you'll find yourself sleeping on the couch" after all it was his idea to leave the two video games addicts in charge.

* * *

 **So what do y guys think? please review you are my motivation!**

 **Love.**  
 **SoulXoxx**


	6. Making The Impossible

**Hey Guys!**

 **A/N: Thank you all for your support! I love you all!**  
 **Sooo Exams are driving me bananas! But I still have some time to write in between:)**  
 **I have another chapter coming really soon, maybe tomorrow? what do you think?**  
 **This chapter is a request I got two chapters ago, you guys feel free to send me requests I'd be more than happy to fill them!**

 **SO MelindaSkyeMay This one-shot is for you! Thank you for the idea I hope you like it! I hope y'all like it!**

MelindaSkyeMay : _Please write one where Regina tells robin she can't have kids, but a few days later finds out she's pregnant?_

 **I don't own OUAT!**

 **Making The Impossible**

* * *

Regina was acting strange,

Really strange.

Ever since he mentioned trying to have a baby she locked herself in the bathroom and didn't want to come out. She was sitting against the door from the inside and he was sitting against the door from the outside, begging her to open up.

"Regina please"

"Go away" she sobbed.

"Tell me what's wrong" he begged, He could hear her crying.

"I..I"

 _You're tied together in a way we'll never be_

"It's all my fault, I was stupid..and I hate myself for doing such a cruel thing to me, to us" she muttered, Robin was really confused.

"Love What did you do?" He asked,

"I drank a potion that made me barren"

Now he knew what was upsetting her,  
"I thought I was defending myself from my mother, I thought i was doing the right thing but.. But once I drank it I realized that there was no going back" she explained.

"Please open the door" he said, she opened up and he entered, he sat next to her and hugged her, "that's why you said what you said at the bar.. I was so confused" he cradled her head and kissed her forehead.

"It's reversible" he whispered.

"What?"

"It's a curse, we can break it, we'll find a way I promise!"

* * *

Weeks had passed, and Regina was still feeling depressed, she was tired all the time, she didn't have an appetite, Robin was really worried about her. She was crying in her sleep almost every night. It started to scare him, and he did not know what to do, because she wouldn't dare to admit that she was not okay.. She was not helping herself.

It was 8 pm when he came home from work and found his soulmate in the bedroom. She was sitting on the bed her hands were wrapped around her legs, he tried to approach her but she didn't let him.

"Regina please look at me" he said.

She raised her head and looked deeply into his eyes, "it's impossible.." She whispered.

"Of course it is I told you it's a curse-"

"No not that.." She picked up a pregnancy test from her nightstand "this" she showed him while smiling it was positive.

"You're.. You're-"

"Pregnant?" She completed his sentence.

"I assume that moving to Storybrooke in the first place broke the curse, because until Emma arrived there was no magic here-"

"No magic no curse" he muttered.

"But now we do have magic which is the strange thing,I guess that cursing Snow, Charming and everyone else that lived in a stupid pink bubble did pay off" he smiled then kissed her passionately.

The were really happy,Regina loved that feeling so much, and she still couldn't believed that their family would soon have a new member.

* * *

 **Do you like it? Please tell me what y'all think! Review!XOX**


	7. OutlawQueen

**Hey guys!**

 **A/N: Im over the moon thank you for your reviews, follows and favorites!**  
 **So I wanna thank you all again and i wanna thank Imagine_OQ and to ibreathenumbers for their incredible support!**  
 **This chapter is for ibreathenumbers I hope you like it, I hope yall like it !**

 _ **ibreathenumbers: Imagine_OQ imagine Robin and Regina finding out the whole town has been calling them #OutlawQueen for months and it's Tinkerbell's fault**_

 _ **I dont own OUAT!**_

 **(BTW trueoutlawqueenl i didn't forget ur request!:)**

 **OutlawQueen.**

* * *

They both heard the same thing when they entered Granny's. Grumpy was whispering "OutlawQueen are here" to Ruby.

 _The hell was that?_ Regina thought _._

Regina and Robin switched confused looks, but they decided to ignore it. Besides it was just Grumpy, no big deal..

They took a seat in their regular booth, and they finished ordering just when TinkerBell and Emma came in they waved at them then they started whispering to each other. Henry followed them then he walked towards Robin and Regina "hi mom, Robin" he said with a smile.

"Hi Henry how was your night at the Charmings?" Regina asked, as Henry took a seat next to her.

"Great, we had pizza and we watched Lord Of The Rings" He replied. She wasn't really listening she was looking at Emma and Tink, "hey kid can you tell me why your mom and the moth are acting like gossip teenagers?"

He wasn't supposed to tell,

Apparently that OutlawQueen thing has been going on for a long time, Tink started it..

She said they were her favorite love birds, and she couldn't stop bragging about how she was the one who brought them together. Anyhow every since Robin was back in town which was five months ago she started calling them, Outlawqueen.. Which was kinda addicting. Henry couldn't help himself, he always call them OutlawQueen behind their backs ,everyone were calling them that behind their backs.

So he shut his mouth and didn't say a thing.

"Earth to Henry?" Robin said while waving his hand in front of Henry's face.

"Um.. Mom can I have ice cream?" He tried to change the subject.

"First answer what I asked you and then you can have whatever you'd like" she wasn't the bribing type, but something here was really drawing her attention.

"Okay then I'll go ask my other mom for ice cream" he said then he left the booth.

"Ruby OutlawQueen's order is ready" Granny said, Ruby took the tray away from the counter and put their order on the table, leaving the couple even more confused than before.

"Ruby" Regina yelled. The girl turned around and Regina pointed her finger ordering Ruby to come back to the table, she came back and looked strangely at Regina, "it's the second time Robin and me are hearing this today what's OutlawQueen?" The queen asked.

"That's really not my place to tell" Ruby smiled shyly and ran back to the kitchen.

Regina got up and walked towards Emma and Tink, "you both better have a good explanation for this OutlawQueen-"

"It's a nickname" Tink confessed.

Emma put her hand on Regina's shoulder and explained "Yeah Regina, he's the outlaw you're the queen I think it's kinda cute.. Well you can't undo it now that the whole town has been calling you that for the past five months"

"Five months?" Regina asked shocked.

"Yeah well it's her fault" Emma replied.

"I'm..I'm just happy you guys are together and that someday you'll have an OutlawQueen baby" the fairy said, but Regina was still mad even though deep down inside she loved the nickname.

"OutlawQueen baby? What are you teenage fans of a fancy couple from a cheap soap opera?" Regina asked, and Emma laughed.

"My point is you stubborn majesty, I want the best for you.. You're soulmates remember? So what if-"

"Regina" Robin called from the booth, he seemed to listen to everything they've had been talking about. She turned around and walked back to the booth,

"I love the OutlawQueen baby by the way" Emma muttered.

"I know right it's brilliant"

"I heard that!" Regina yelled.

Regina took a sit in front of Robin, she didn't want to eat she was just too upset for it.

"Love-" he started.

"Do not even start I don't get it why aren't you upset?" She asked.

"Because I love you and I love the way our nickname sounds,

The way everyone say it now

And I loved the moth's idea" he declared, while taking her hand. She looked at him tears were streaming down her face, did he just say he wants to have a baby with me?

"You mean-"

"Of course! I want us to raise a family together, you me and our boys ... A fresh start, I want to be forever by your side you're the love of my life. And Hopefully you'll say yes to this" he took a beautiful ring out of his pocket and laid it on her plate.

"Marry me?" He asked, he almost whispered it, but everyone heard the outlaw asking the queen to marry him. Tink was now crying and shaking, Regina's hand was on her mouth as she closed her eyes she thought:

 _My happy ending is finally feeling at home in the world_

 _Robin is just a part of that world_

 _A huge part of that world..._

"Yes" she said. He got up and kissed her, everyone were clapping, and repeating the word "OutlawQueen" again and again.

The day has come,

Where all the stars came together and settled in a straight line,

They all created one word:

 _Soulmates._

* * *

 **Soooo please review i wanna know what y'all think !**


	8. Making The Impossible Part II

**Hey Yall!**

 **A/N: You guys are amazing thank you so much for reading, reviewing, following and favoriting my story! You guys are awesome! **  
**Alright so this chapter is part 2 of Making The Impossible,**  
 **requested by trueoutlawqueenl (sorry it took me so long)  
MelindaSkyeMay it's another OS based on your and trueoutlawqueenl ideas!**

 **So trueoutlawqueenl and MelindaSkyeMay this is for you girls i hope you like it, I hope everyone will like it :)**

 **Send me more prompts and requests i'd love to write for yall :)**  
 **I have another Imagine If and another request coming so I hope to update as soon as i can!**

 **Imagine_OQ you're the best! thank you for all of your incredible support !**

 ** **I love you all!****

 **I don't own OUAT!**

 _ **could u do a 2 part whrn the child is 12 and she / he ( prefer she) has a fight with regina and then they reconcialized and she tell all about the miracle she is or something like that please.**_

 **Making The Impossible Part 2**

* * *

Their daughter was now 12 years old, her name was Reagan Hope, she was now becoming a teenager that Regina and Robin did not know how to handle her.

She was a rebel, just like her parents.

Too stubborn for her own good.

But what Regina and Robin really didn't want to except was that their daughter was growing up, their little baby, their little unexpected miracle.

Regina was in the kitchen and Robin was at work, he was the sheriff now, and he was doing a pretty good job!

A week ago Reagan asked to go to a sleepover at her friends house it was this Saturday, and Regina was making her life a living hell about it, according to the girl.

They were both so protective, that it actually really bothered her and she couldn't stand it.

She came into the kitchen and tried her luck again, "mom" she said.

"Hey sweetie" Regina replied with a smile, as she took an apple from the basket that was on the counter.

"Am I allowed to go to the sleepover?" Reagan asked she went to open the fridge and looked inside just to not face her mother.

"I told you already" Regina answered. Reagan took a water bottle and closed the fridge.

"But.. But why mom all the other girls are going why do I have to stay home instead of being a normal kid"

"You are a normal kid and I don't care about all the other girls I care about my daughter! And I'm not letting her go to a stupid sleepover at the house of my enemy" Regina said loudly. It was at Zelena's house, yeah she married The Sheriff of Nottingham 12 years ago, they fell in love and had Merida, but they both hated Regina and Robin, the feeling though was mutual.

"Mom stop it! Merida is my cousin and my best friend I don't care about your stupid family feud leave me and Merida out of this" Reagan yelled.

"Reagan Hope you better not raise your tone when you're talking to me"

"I'm tired of it mom! I hate it! I can't go anywhere anymore you know what just lock me in here and never let me out-"

"Go to your room now" Regina said, her motherly tone grew bigger "and now you're not going to that sleepover at all"

"I hate you!" Reagan cried as she stormed out of the kitchen and slammed the door of her room when she got there. She sat on her bed and cried.

Regina didn't know what to do, her daughter just said she hated her. It hurt her, because it's the last thing she wanted to hear from Reagan. But she had to put that limit, she was scared to death about her daughter being in that house, Merida was an incredible little girl but her parents were... Well she preferred not to talk about them.

Just as she wanted to go upstairs and talk to Reagan, her cellphone rang it was Robin.

She picked up,

"Hey Love how's it going?" He asked.

"Our daughter just said she hates me" she replied.

"Gina you know she didn't mean it"

"I know nothing, I don't know how to explain to her that she's special and we can not loose her, or let her get hurt-" tears were streaming down her face. She sniffed and tried to hold it back.

"You know when Zelena told us that one day she'll kill our baby-"

"I know lovely I was there" he said. It was the day Reagan was born, Zelena showed up at the hospital and she threatened their family. then Emma took away her powers, but everybody knew she'd get them back someday. And somehow she did.

"We can't let her go there it's not safe" Regina muttered.

"I know, but she's becoming a teenager now, you know we can't protect her forever" he admitted.

"But we must, she's our daughter, remember the day when I told you that I was pregnant. All I knew that I couldn't have children because of the potion! Because of one bad choice out of thousands of bad choices I made back then-" she didn't know Reagan was listening, she was sitting against the wall, hearing everything her mother was saying.

"And somehow miraculously I ended up pregnant, she's our baby our miracle" she sobbed. What she didn't know that Reagan was crying as well.

"Without her we would have never realize that Zelena was playing us, without her everything could have been a mess right now" she breathed hard, and she wasn't able to calm her breathing.

"Relax babe, she'll come around I promise, I love you and I'll be home soon.. We'll try to explain it to her later" Robin said, Regina took another heavy breath and said "okay I love you too" then he hung up.

"You were barren" Reagan murmured as she entered the kitchen wiping away her tears.

"You...you heard?" Regina asked.

"I did ,mom I'm sorry I hurt you, I didn't realize-" she came closer and Regina hugged her and kissed her forehead.

"Do you know when you were little we used to ask you "what are you?" And you used to say "I'm a miracle"" she laughed as she recalled the happy memory.

"It was your first sentence, your father and I used to tell you that all the time" Regina said.

"You have to understand that we want the best for you, even if it means not going to that sleepover... Protecting you and your brothers is our first priority always" Regina smiled.

"I love you mom" Reagan said as Regina pulled her to another hug.

"And I love you too baby"

* * *

 **So what do you guys think? please review!**

 **Love,**  
 **Soul Xoox**


	9. When Things Were Rocky Between Them

**Heya guys!**

 **A/N: Thank you for all of your support and new requests i'm so happy to write them and please feel free to always ask! I'll be up for the task always for you guys! **  
**So today there's going to be a little marathon, I want all of you to be satisfied so as long as you keep it up with the reviews I'll update another chapter within the hours :)**  
 **I'm so sorry I know i am barely updating these days, exams are driving me crazy and I'm going to LA in a couple of weeks,in hopes that in this vacation I can write lots for you guys!**

 **So this chapter is for Outlawqueen55555 I hope you like it!**

 **I wanna thank you all again and of course to the amazing Outlawqueen55555 for this idea and to the incredible Imagine_OQ for everything!**

 **I hope yall like it Xox**

**I Don't own OUAT!**

 ** _missing year, robin And regina "hate" each other and are like really sassy to one another and Robin plays with hook,tink,Ruby,Belle and charming truth or dare and robin Chooses dare and must kiss regina who is sitting next to him and he kiss her and regina is all startled and surprises and all? I hope you can do something with it_**  
 ****

 **Where Things Were Rocky Between Them.**

* * *

They were camping in the woods,

Regina hated the woods,She hated the Enchanted Forest. It had been two weeks since they were sent back to the Enchanted Forest and she couldn't stand it anymore! She missed, electricity, hot showers, and normal food, the most important thing was Henry. Her heart ached every time she thought of him.

The insufferable thief and her weren't getting along, although she did fell in love with his little cute dimpled son.

Today Robin, Belle, Charming, Hook, Ruby, Tink and her were sent to find a diamond that could help them fight the Wicked Witch. She didn't even want to go with them, but Tink would not stop bugging her till she finally agreed. They were walking for hours, and Regina's legs hurt so bad that she couldn't even feel was in the back while letting everyone were ahead of her, she had to stop, or she might pass out.

"Regina?" Tink asked, but Regina didn't respond. She kept walking while holding her back that had just started to bother her as well.

"Can we stop?" She yelled.

"Milady I told you not to come with these shoes of yours you should have dressed right for the occasion"

"Shut up" Regina snapped at him.

"Admit that I'm right"

"Like hell I won't outlaw" she said.

"Okay so what do you guys say that we keep walking for another TWO HOURS" Robin said and everyone laughed, because they knew Regina was in pain.

 _Two hours? God no no they can't! He can't torture me like this!_

"No" Regina shouted.

"Admit that I'm right and we'll stop"

"I hate you" she muttered.

"The feeling is mutual darling" he replied with a cough. It wasn't though, he loved her so much, he fell for her in the second he saw her face and saved her ass from the Wicked Witch's flying monkeys.

"You infuriating thief, okay you are right happy?" She asked.

He gave her a mischievous grin "we can stop and camp there" he said as he pointed ahead of them.

Couple of hours passed and she found herself sitting against a tree, alone, thinking about Henry while the others were laughing and getting drunk.

"Who wants to play truth or dare?" David suggested. Everyone said yes, Regina could hear them but she stayed there, her arms were wrapped around her legs as she rested her head on them. She just wished she wasn't here right now.

"Alright Robin truth or dare?" It was Tink's turn to ask Robin.

"Dare" he replied with a smile.

"I dare you to kiss Regina" Tink whispered, Regina didn't hear what she just said. She was curious though.

"Okay" she heard him say. He got up and walked towards Regina, He took a seat next to her, where everyone could see them.

She looked at him, this handsome blue eyed thief she was so afraid to admit she had feelings for- her thoughts were interrupted by a magical feeling of his lips on hers. God he kissed her...and that kiss just felt right.

"Did you just" she was so shocked she didn't know how to react, she wanted more but she didn't wanted to give him the satisfaction of another win.

"I had to" he said with a smirk.

She pushed him away and got up, she walked fast towards TinkerBell's direction,

Angry.. Tink better find herself a good place to hide...

But Tink wasn't startled by Regina she wasn't intimidated at all, she had a secret weapon "Regina-"

"You little moth!" Regina snapped.

"Stop it look at his arm" the green fairy tried to imply. The queen didn't turn to see it.

"Regina if you turn around you'll thank me instead of wanting to chop my head off" Okay now she was scared, Regina was serious, she raised her hand but then Robin came and stopped her with his arm.

 _OH_

 _MY_

 _GOD_

 _THE LION TATTOO._

Flashes of memories came through her mind.

 _He's your soulmate_

 _Why couldn't you just go through that door and meet your soulmate?_

 _Was being happy such a terrible fate?_

She looked deep at his tattoo,

This man, this annoying, terribly handsome man was her soulmate. Robin of Locksley, the one who steal from the rich and give to the poor. The one whose getting on her nerves every second of every day, the one who flirts with her in the worst times was her was why she was having feelings for him, a connection,Between them, written in the stars. It was a destiny she once destroyed, long time ago.

But yet there they are always wanting to kill each other.

There they are not even liking each other.

"Regina? Are you alright?" David asked,and stopped her train of thoughts. She didn't respond .

They were all watching her staring at the tattoo, a tear escaped her eye, and fell down on the tattoo. It turned green and nobody understood what was happening, except Tink.

Robin rubbed his arm in order to stop it from glowing but it didn't stop.

"Bloody hell" Hook said, and Tink punched his hand, trying to tell him to shut up.

"What is this? Why won't it stop?" Robin asked.

"Tell him" Tink said.

"No!" Regina cried, she turned around and ran as far as she could.

More flashes came through her mind.

 _You need love_

 _You're gonna help me find another soulmate?_

 _Pixie dust doesn't lie_

She ran until her feet gave in, she felt so embarrassed.

 _Why couldn't you just walk through that door and meet your soulmate!_

Why couldn't she?

Why was it so hard to be happy?

She sat on the cold ground and cried. She felt hurt for not listening to Tinkerbell in the first place. Maybe now she wouldn't be suffering from heartbreak and pain.

Pain, even thinking of the word gave her chills.

"Regina!" She heard him calling her.

"Go away" she yelled.

He came closer and said "Regina".

"Leave me be"

"I can't my hand is glowing please tell me why" he said while stroking a strain of hair behind her ear.

"I can't" she sobbed.

He never, ever saw her crying.

"Why can't you?" He asked confused.

"Because then it would make it real" she replied.

"But sometimes you have to face it.. And I know you, you stubborn majesty and you know well enough how to face things" he muttered, he actually managed to comfort her, it was the hardest thing to do these days.

"I saw you before.." She started.

"In a tavern at Sherwood Forest-"

"What?"

"Tink brought me there, said that she could help me find my soulmate, after my love Daniel died I was so broken and so unhappy.. She just wanted to help claimed that I could love again.. so she used her pixie dust" more tears were streaming down her face, she didn't want him to see them but he did.

"It led me to someone"

"A man that I never got the chance to see his face, but I did-"

"See my tattoo" he completed the sentence.

"How..how-"

"It burns every time we look at each other, since the day we met.. And now it's glowing so I put everything together" he explained.

"So I'm you're-"

"Soulmate" she said, he looked deeply into her brown eyes, and drawn her into a passionate kiss.

* * *

 **Sooo? Review for moreeee 3**

**Love,**  
 **Soul Xox**


	10. No Pictures-Said Baby Hope

**Hey guys!**

 **Im overjoyed here thanx for the incredible support I don't want to make a long AN let's cut to the chase shall we? (btw LauC08_ and Eden_Ellipse and  Trueoutlawqueenl I didn't forget about your requests and i'm gonna write them really real soonXox). Don't forget if any of you have any requests ask away:D**

 **Imagine If marathon continues right now!**

 **This is an Imagine_OQ OS, I hope you like it!**

 **I don't own OUAT!**

 _ **Imagine_OQ: Imagine all Robin wants is one serious picture of his little princess but she takes after her Mama. #OutlawQueen**_

* * *

It was family day , and Robin was taking pictures all day long,

He loved taking pictures! Especially of Regina and Hope.

But by the end of the day Hope kinda got tired of him taking pictures, she just wanted to play with her daddy.

Two year old Hope was in the living room, sitting on the floor playing with her dolls.

Robin and Regina were on the sofa watching TV, the boys went to do their homework (Henry promised Roland to help him out with his math).

He took so many pictures today, he wanted to make an album as a little birthday gift for his wife,that was two weeks away, in addition to the beautiful diamond necklace he bought for her last week.

One picture of Hope was missing, just Hope; because he didn't get the chance, she was making cute and funny faces in all the pictures. Just one serious picture of his baby girl and he's done, so he got up from the couch and sat in front of Hope.

"Hey princess one last picture for daddy okay? Now look" he tried to say but she stuck her tongue out and closed her mouth.

"Oh Hope please one picture I promise" he tried again but then she started giggling, he could hear Regina laughing too so he turned around. Only to see Regina making the same cute faces their daughter was making.

"Mama" Hope whined she pointed at Regina then ran to her arms. Regina kissed her cheek and hugged her "what's wrong baby?" She asked.

"Daddy no fun" Hope said, she climbed off the sofa only to take her pacifier from the counter then she got back to her mother's arms. "Of course I'm fun munchkin" Robin said while stroking his daughter's hair.

"No pictures" Hope replied with her little diva attitude. She hid her face under Regina's hair. Regina chuckled and Robin was a bit disappointed "just one more baby then I promise to play with you" he said.

"Uh uh cookie" she muttered.

"Seems like our two year old is making negotiations already" Regina murmured.

"Yeah you can see that she's her mother's daughter" he said.

"Hey!" She hit his arm hard and he winced.

"What? I'm right you know I'm right she's a copy of you, she has me captivated" he smiled.

"Is she now?" Regina asked with a smirk.

"Yeah just like her mother" he replied while placing a kiss on Regina's lips.

"Why do you need all these photos anyway?"

"That I can not tell you, I have another idea" he took his phone and turned the camera around. "Hope, how about a picture with us?" He asked. The toddler nodded and turned to face the camera, "smile" Robin said. They all smiled and the picture was perfect.

Regina is going to love this album.

* * *

 **I know it's short but I hope you like it!**  
 **I have one more on the way but i'm not sure i'll be able to upload it today bc it's kinda late, it's another request:)**  
 **But if you guys say so i'm up for it just let me know**  
 **Love,**  
 **Soul Xoxx**


	11. About Hope

**Hey Guys!**

 **A/N: Alrighty first of all i'm beyond happy and overjoyed by your support! and i can not thank you enough ! **  
**So this chapter is for Sparkles21 thank you for your prompt! Please tell me what you think:)**  
 **Please let me know what yall think! DONT FORGET IF YOU HAVE ANY REQUESTS ILL BE MORE THAN HAPPY TO FILL THEM:)**

 **Imagine_OQ you are incredible your twitter account is amazing probably my favorite hah:)**

 **Sparkles21 thank you again for this awesome idea and i hope you enjoy:D**  
 **This is really ALL About Hope :-D**

 _ **I was wondering if you could do a chapter when Regina and Robin are telling everyone that Regina is pregnant or a chapter when Regina gives birth. :)**_

* * *

 **About Hope.**

 _Complaining,_

All he could hear in these days was his wife complaining.

Robin had been doing the very best he can,

But both Regina and him were getting more and more frustrated.

She was nine months pregnant, and she was so uncomfortable, and so hormonal, that he couldn't even complete a sentence without her getting emotional.

Her due date was today, and the family had been waiting for the little princess to arrive at any time now...

Her morning was _great just great.._ She could barely walk to the bathroom, her feet were really swollen and she felt like a gigantic whale. Speak of the devil, Dr Whale he was a real pain in the ass, she didn't even let him finish a simple ultrasound appointment. Meh she really hated him.

Robin left for work, the boys were at school, Robin thought of taking the day off but David really needed him at the station. So he told Regina to call him every hour and tell him how she was doing.

After breakfast she went back to bed and slept for another three hours, in hopes that when she'd wake up she'd find out that her water just broke. In these three hours she was supposed to call Robin but she turned her phone off, and Robin was so worried that he came back running home.

He ran really fast up the stairs, that he nearly fell off. He opened their bedroom's door "Regina" he yelled. He found her sleeping,and snoring, she was so exhausted.

He came and covered her with some blankets, but she kicked it off, it was snowing outside and she was feeling hot!

He kissed her forehead "ugh" she whined. She turned to the left and then to the right side but nothing felt convenient.

"Love calm down" he said as he ran his fingers though her hair.

"What time is it?" She asked her eyes were still closed.

"Twelve o'clock You nearly gave me a heart attack by turning your phone off don't you ever do that again!" He said.

"You got me pregnant and you have a problem with the way I'm handling it-"

"No not at all, it's just.. It's your-"

"Due date, I know that but I'm not in labour so unless you have a better way to manage a giant pregnant lady get out" she snapped at him. Oh she was really angry. And now he prayed that the baby would be here soon, because he was afraid.. Afraid of his wife. Sure it was funny but he was scared that if he'd stay a minute longer she'd rip his heart out and crash it.

"How about some ice cream?" He asked nicely, she never in this whole pregnancy refused to eat ice cream.

"Out. Now!" She yelled.

"Alright alright" he murmured.

"And don't come back until you have that ice cream"

"You know I love you right?"

"you know I have magic and I'm not afraid to use it right?" she replied in the same tone. He chuckled then disappeared.

* * *

Robin entered Granny's ten minutes later and ordered Regina's favorite ice cream, Emma and David were there drinking coffee, he reached the counter and sat next to them.

"Hey Locksley what are you doing here I thought you're gonna stay with Gina today?.. Is she okay?" Emma asked.

"Yeah she's fine.. she kicked me out" he confessed.

"She did what?" David replied with another question and laughed.

"She's mad okay?-"

"Oh god you're afraid of her!" Emma said.

"Am not I'm just getting her some ice cream"

"Don't lie, just don't" Emma laughed.

"Okay I nearly died twice today so what?" Granny brought him the bag as he payed.

"Don't worry mate the baby will be here soon" Hook came behind and reassured him with a pat on the shoulder.

"I hope you are right" he said.

"I hope she's nicer now" Emma teased.

"Swan knock it off" Robin yelled as he turned around and left.

* * *

When Robin came home he could hear Regina screaming, this time he missed a few steps in order to get to their bedroom. He open the door and found her all wet standing pushing the lintel door of the bathroom wincing in pain.

"Oh god where have you been?!" She shouted.

"I went to get you some ice cream, come on baby we need to get you to the hospital" he said as he took her bag from the chair.

"It hurts" she cried.

"I know you're hurting, but look at the bright side our princess is coming"

"I wanna punch you" she muttered.

He took her hand and help her get out of the room she stopped him "the ice cream it must be melting get it!" She said, while yelling another contraction came and she couldn't stop crying.

"You're having a baby and you're worried about ice cream?"

"I'm having a baby and I'm craving for ice cream" she screamed again.

"Okay" he didn't argue and took the Ice cream bag then led Regina downstairs.

They were in the car, Regina wanted to eat her ice cream, but Robin stopped her "maybe you shouldn't be eating-"

"Hush you, just drive thief" she snapped at him, she was still angry , because now only when she's seriously furious she calls him 'thief' or 'outlaw'...she started eating her ice cream, the pain though only grew stronger.

"Come on baby you're getting ice cream!" She yelled, begging for the pain to stop.

"I don't think it's gonna help she wants to come out" he said.

"Don't you think I know that?" She asked sarcastically.

* * *

When they got to the hospital Whale said it was time, Regina was starting to get restless and she begged for an epidural injection, and when she got one it didn't seem to work. They were in the delivery room, Robin was sitting behind her holding both of her hands.

The contractions were getting worse, "push Regina now" she was screaming and crying, she felt like she couldn't do it. Robin's hands went numb but he was so worried he didn't even care.

"I see the head now push"

She pushed again and it was getting really hard, "i can't it hurts too much".

"You can do it babe, you're almost there" Robin reassured.

She was so glad that he was there with her, even with her crazy pregnancy moods she loved him so much.

"One last push Regina" Whale said.

She pushed, then they both heard her crying for the very first time. Their little tiny baby, after the nurse cleaned her up she brought the princess to her parents.

She was perfect, she was a mix of both Robin and Regina, she had dark hair like Regina,and her eyes were big and blue like Robin's. Their perfect combination,

"She's beautiful" Regina said, tears were streaming down her face. Robin kissed the baby's head "she's perfect, just like her mommy" he wrapped his arms around her and gave her a kiss on the cheek. They were both smiling.

"Im so proud of you" he said as he got a phone call, it was Emma,

"Hey Ems?"

"I have two impatient boys here in the waiting room who are dying to see their baby sister is she born yet?"

"She is"

"Okay we're coming"

Two minutes later the boys came and settled on the bed next to Regina, "she's so cute" Roland said. "She's precious" Henry muttered.

"Mommy what's her name?"Roland asked.

"Her name is Hope" Robin and Regina said in the same time. They chose this name because after all the things they had been through, They always came stronger than ever, because they knew that there's hope everywhere. Even when things looked bad they hoped it'd get better and guess what it did, eventually.

Now They have their own little Hope.

* * *

 **Alrighty what do you all think?**

 **REVIEW PLEASE :D**

 **Love yall,**

 **Soul Xoxx**


	12. Finally Feeling At Home In The World

**Hey Guys!**

 **A/N:thank you for reading you're all are incredible!**  
 **So this chapter is for Imagine_OQ, Eden_Ellipse and LauC08_ thank you girls so much for this!**

 **First time, Two prompts in a row!**

 **Tell me what yall think, I hope you like it ! I have another one coming!**

 ** _Imagine_OQ: Imagine Regina finally telling Robin that she is pregnant. She starts laughing, then cries. #OutlawQueen_**

 ** _Eden_Ellipse: Imagine_OQ imagine Regina is pregnant and Robin plays with small slippers on her stomach and tell a story to the baby..._**

* * *

 **Finally Feeling At Home In The World.**

 _Okay_

 _No pressure_

 _None at all_

She kept on trying to soothe herself, but it wasn't working.

 _It is a big deal I should be panicking_

Her thoughts were driving her insane.

Regina, the one who had two beautiful kids and a perfect husband, was not the evil queen. Not anymore, she deserved to have her happy ending, and she did, and now she was getting more...

 _How did this happen?_

She knew how, but she was really surprised. Actually let me tell you what happened _ten minutes ago:_

* * *

She closed the bedroom's door although she knew no one was home, and Robin was supposed to be back in 20 minutes from the store. she sent him shopping for groceries so she can have some time for this. She walked in the bathroom pacing around and asking herself _Why am I even taking this stupid test?_ as she held the pregnancy test in her hands.

She might have another child,

Her and Robin's.

 _Alright_ , she thought.

She had to wait a couple of minutes and these minutes were the longest of her life. She was counting with the stopwatch in her phone, then it stopped.

"Yes finally!" She said loudly while looking down at the test.

"Oh god" was all she could say as she started to cry, she was pregnant. Robin was going to be a daddy again, they were going to have a baby.

 _Okay_

 _No pressure_

 _None at all_

 _It is a big deal I should be panicking_

 _I have to tell Robin, but how? And when?_

 _Oh no what if he's not gonna be happy about it?_

 _No pressure,_

 _No pressure.._

She repeated these words in her head.

She came out of the bathroom and sat on the bed just as she heard Robin opening the front door yelling "love I'm home".

The pregnancy test was still in her hands since she could not stop staring at it. But Robin was coming up the stairs she had to get rid of it. She opened one of the drawers next to the bed and put it there.

He entered only to see his lovely wife panicked, "Milady what's wrong?" He asked as he took a seat next to her on the bed, he kissed her lips and smiled. It didn't help, she was really tensed.

"Wrong? Nothing's wrong darling I was just.."

 _No pressure_

"No I can feel it.. Something is up.. You know you can tell me anything, besides are you getting any sleep?" He asked while looking at her eyes, she looked exhausted.

 _Sleep doesn't matter right now,_

 _This is a big deal._

She touched her flat stomach and looked straight in his beautiful blue eyes, she took her other hand and cupped his cheek.

"I took this test-"

He didn't even let her finish "What test? Are you okay please tell me what's going on"

"Nothing is going on.. Nothing bad is going on...it's just...we're having a baby Robin" there she finally said it.

"You're pregnant?" He asked, she nodded then started crying and laughing all in the same time, they were both really happy.

He kissed her again, and again till they were both gasping hard for air.

"I'm so excited" he said.

 _He is happy about it,_

 _He is happy,_

 _No pressure ,_

 _None at all._

* * *

 **Eight months later..**

Robin was supposed to pick up the boys from Emma and get pizza from Granny's, he went out two hours ago. _what the hell is taking him so long?_ Regina thought.

It was so unlike him to be gone for so long without calling she also tried to call a few times but it led her straight to his voicemail. Lately she was so worried about losing him it drove her insane. She had these strange dreams that Zelena was torturing him then killing him.

She knew Zelena was dead, and when she woke up almost every night all sweaty and panicked he was there to calm her down. she couldn't shake the feeling that something was very wrong.

Just as she came to take her cellphone and call him again, she heard the boys running upstairs fighting on who's the first one in the shower.

Then she heard his voice and she gasped hard relieved. "boys don't push each other like that you can fall off the stairs"

"But dad.." they both said together.

"No buts besides you know how's it like now..moms first I'm sure she wouldn't like you two finishing the hot water" definitely, because in these days whoever had a death wish would finish the hot water, Regina was super sassy and annoyed by everything and everyone. But they all knew it wouldn't last for long, just until the baby is born.

When They found out that they were having a girl, Robin was so happy he settled up the whole nursery in a couple of days. Regina was just telling him what to do.

"Hey lovely" he said while coming into their bedroom.

"Where were you?" She asked worriedly.

"Oh god" he stated, he totally forgot to call her and it was so unfair. His wife was now crying because of him.

"No no please don't cry I am begging you" he said.

"You didn't answer your phone" _I thought you were dead._

"I know, I know I'm so sorry my battery died and I was at the store with the boys, they asked to go look for some comic books while I went to the baby store and look what I found" he said while taking an adorable pair of baby pink slippers out of a little bag.

He placed it on the top of her big belly and laid next to her on the bed.

"Oh my look at how tiny these are, absolutely adorable" she muttered, she smiled while wiping away the tears from before. He was so happy he managed to make her smile.

" I can't wait to meet her already" he said.

"how's my princess doing in there?" He asked while rubbing her stomach, the baby gave a hard kick that announced she was active. "Wow that's a strong one isn't it?" He smiled.

"She knows you're here" Regina said, while placing a kiss on his lips. The baby kicked again and it made them both laugh.

"You do right? I think I should tell you a story"

"Go for it daddy" Regina said.

"once upon a time I went on a flying monkeys patrol with a few of my merry men..."

"We used to do it every morning so we wouldn't get any surprises or accidents..but that morning we did get a surprise, well at least I did.. I met the most beautiful, incredible woman in the whole world... Your mommy" Regina was listening and she was getting emotional again.

"She was so insufferable that I simply loved her-"

"Hey watch it thief" Regina warned.

"I wanted to help her but of course she didn't need my help, well she is a queen.."

"And a bit more refined" she completed his sentence. He rolled his eyes as the baby kicked again.

"Anyhow, she always had a nice thing to say about me she absolutely adored me-"

"Hey why are you lying to our unborn child" she teased.

"I'm not lying it is true ..isn't it?" He replied sarcastically.

"She even said I smell like forest"

"You he..heard that?" She asked with a chuckle.

"I did and it was very insulting by the way" he added.

"Believe me that if it wasn't for you and your smell I wouldn't be able to get through these terrible nights" she confessed.

"So the queen finally admits that she likes the smell of forest interesting.. Princess I should tell you stories more often"

"I said watch it Locksley"

It was really amusing, and they both were overjoyed. After he finished the story the boys were yelling from downstairs claiming that they were hungry.

She loved these moments,

She loved her family,

And hell yeah she was really loving to finally feel at home in the world.

* * *

 **Thanks for reading please tell me what you think!**

 **And btw I didn't forget any request I promise i'm working on it, if you have any more don't hesitate!**

 **Love,**

 **SoulXoxx**


	13. Baby Nutella

**Hey guys!**

 **A/N: I am so sorry for the delay, I promise i haven't forgotten any request it's just I'm working on it and i know it's taking me forever:(**

 **This is for a good friend of mine _TailorMade , i'm sorry for the delay but HAPPY BDAY DARLING this is for you !**

 **Hope y'all like it.**

 ** _imagine baby hope doing a real mess in Regina's kitchen_**

 **I don't own OUAT!**

* * *

 **Baby Nutella .**

It's been too quiet in the Locksley's house.

Usually baby Hope makes all the noise, but she was too quiet, and it scared Robin.

He was in the living watching his year and a half daughter while his wife went to take a nap.

Regina was really exhausted, she had a tough day at work, and coming home to a really active baby girl was her pleasure but today she was just too tired.

So he let her sleep, while he was sitting in the living room watching the new episode of "The Walking Dead" with Henry.

Hope was walking around the house, and it was okay because there are baby gates everywhere and she just started walking so he's good for another five or six minutes, without worrying.

He didn't pay any attention but Hope was really quiet, Henry got up and told his step father to pause the episode so he could go get a snack.

As Henry left the living room he saw baby steps of chocolate everywhere, it was coming from the kitchen. He entered only to see Hope sitting on the floor with the Nutella jar, the chocolate was all over her face, hands and clothes, she was so messy, the whole thing was just smeared all over her.

"Oh oh" said Henry.

"Oh oh" Hope imitated Henry and smiled, while shoving her hand into her

Mouth.

"Daaaad" he yelled.

Robin was spooked out and he ran to the kitchen, he was shocked to see his daughter like that.

"God your moms gonna kill me" he muttered.

He pulled out his phone and started to film her, "hey Hope, do you like it? Is it good?" He asked, the baby girl put her hand in her mouth and started licking the chocolate away, Henry started laughing.

"Henry, don't.. Just don't give her the satisfaction" Robin said.

"She's a one year old" he laughed.

"Not helping at all, your mothers gonna burn me alive"

"Especially when she'll find out that we were watching 'The Walking Dead' you know how much she hates it when you let me watch it" he said.

"Henry" they both heard Regina calling and their hearts skipped a beat.

"What do we do?" Robin asked.

"You are the dad you're supposed to tell me what to do remember?" He answered with a question.

"No pressure okay?.. I'll take Hope and hide her you erase that Walking Dead episode from the recording list"

"Terrible plan but she's coming so we better do it" Henry said.

"Henry" Regina yelled again.

"In the living room ma" he replied, he jumped on the couch straight into a sitting position while deleting the episode and putting the new 'Grey's Anatomy' episode. Oh his mom loved that show, so maybe he could keep her busy as his irresponsible dad would take care of baby Nutella.

"Henry why is there chocolate on the floor?" She asked while entering the living room.

"And why were you watching "The Walking Dead" when I told you not to-"

"How..how did-"

"I heard the gun shots from my bedroom... Where's your dad? Where's your sister?" Oh no she was asking too many questions, it was definitely a bad sign. He hoped Robin had finished cleaning Hope and the kitchen up.

"They're..they're-" he didn't know what to say and Regina was getting really pissed off, so she walked to the kitchen and there Robin was holding their daughter who was smeared with chocolate all over her and the floor.

"Oh god" was all she could say until she started laughing.

"What did you do baby girl?" She asked as she took her from Robin's arms.

"What can I say she loves chocolate just like her mama" he said.

"Oh save it thief..."

"I'm sorry love I was too caught up watching-"

"Yeah yeah TV with Henry I know, but when she's getting quiet you know it's not a good sign so why the heck would you even-"

"I'm sorry Milady" he apologized again.

They both watched Hope, who was enjoying the rest of the chocolate.

"My my.. I can't believe she did that how on earth did she even open the baby gate?" She asked.

But She already knew the answer,

"Henry" they said together.

He always forget.

"I left two big babies to watch a baby great-"

"Please G-"

"Do not even start with me... Henry!" She said loudly, and a few seconds later the boy appeared in the kitchen.

"Now because you forgot to close the baby gate you're gonna clean up the floor along with your dad here.. I'm gonna run her a bath, kitchen better be clean when I come back"

"Of course her majesty" Robin said.

She took Hope and went upstairs.

Regina filled the bathtub, then took Hope's dirty clothes off of her and she put the little inside.

"Look at you" she said, her daughter smiled, and Regina wasn't angry anymore. Those dreamy big blue eyes and dimpled smile always seem to do the job. Their little princess was just a perfect combination of the queen and the thief, and she had the whole family all wrapped up around her little finger.

When she finished washing all the chocolate and cleaning Hope, she put her diaper on and a little pink onesie that said "I got daddy In troubles", she loved that one, Henry and Roland got It for Hope as a present. The sentence was so accurate right now though.

She came to pick her up from the changing table but she felt a pair of two strong arms around her.

"We cleaned the kitchen, and I'm sorry again for being irresponsible" Robin said as he picked Hope up and kissed her cheek.

"No need to apologize anymore" Regina replied then she kissed his lips. The toddler was looking at them, "dada" she said , she hugged Robin tight, with her little hands around his neck then she laid her head on his shoulder.

"This is worth everything, I love both of my girls so much" he said as he hugged them.

* * *

 **Please tell me what yall think next up im gonna bring some more of your requests (as soon as possible i promise)**

 **love,**

 **Soul Xoxx**


	14. Unforgettable, But Forgiven About HopeII

**Heya guys!**

 **A/N: I had 2 busy weeks here in LA and i barely had time to write so forgive me:)**  
 **I can't thank you enough for your incredible support,i really appreciate all of you guys!**

 **This chapter is months before Princess Hope was born so it's kinda 'About Hope part II'**

 **Apples26 this is for you I hope i'm not too late please forgive me!  
**

 **Special thnx to the awesome Imagine_OQ And to Apples26 for this prompt!**

 **KEEP IT UP WITHT HE PROMPT! MORE TO COME GUYS AND I HOPE YOU ALL LIKE THIS ONE**

 ** _Apples26: __"I want one where either Regina or Robin are jealous."_**

 **I DONT OWN OUAT!**

* * *

 **Unforgettable, But Forgiven.**

Emma Swan was trying to steal her man,

Regina wasn't stupid, her eyes weren't deceiving her, she knew what she saw.

She saw them in Granny's (and by the way no she was definitely not stalking them, she was just passing by). She saw both of them standing in the entrance, then Robin hugged Emma, HE HUGGED HER right in front of Regina's eyes.

She knew something was going on between them, since Robin started working at the sherif station he came back home really late, he never called to see how Regina was doing like he always used to do. Or when she talked to him he'd ignore her, it wasn't like him, his behavior was strange and if she was right.. She took a deep breath and thought, _God help me._

She tried to avoid it, tried to make everything okay but it was just too complicated.

Robin was the love of her life, her air to breath, and like the pure air on our earth she couldn't live without him. She thought the worst when he came home today, he entered when it was way past midnight, she was sitting in the living room crying, worrying, denying, asking herself if something really bad had happened to her marriage.

"Regina what's wrong baby?" He asked as he took a seat next to her.

"Where the hell have you been?"

"At the station doing some errands.. Why?"

"Let me guess with Emma-"

"Yeah why she's a good friend of mine" he replied.

"Oh so now she's your friend..."

"I'm confused-"

 _He's confused? What about me?_

More tears were streaming down her face, she kept crying and, and sobbing.

"Regina please stop.. I don't understand" he begged.

"You have crossed so many lines, but this.. There's no going back from this Robin" she said as she stood up went towards the main entrance, took her coat and left. While he followed asking her, just begging her to stop and think straight, but it was like talking to a bloody wall. She didn't listen.

She ran and ran till her feet gave in, she found herself in the woods, waiting to wake up from this terrible nightmare.

Everything was perfect, her happy ending was in place, and like always Emma had started destroying her, but she's not gonna give her the satisfaction.

She sat on their log, just as a way to clear her mind. What she didn't know was ,that while she was so exhausted and focused on the possibility that Robin might be cheating on her she totally forgot it was their first anniversary. She just felt so betrayed and hurt she didn't know what to do.

Leaving Robin at home with the kids asleep was probably the worst idea she had, but clearly she wasn't thinking straight, logic had drifted away from her in the second Robin came into the living room.

After a while She had decided to get back home, she opened the door, hoped not to bump into her husband she just wanted to go to bed and sleep. the house was really really dark, like if the power had stopped working. There were loads of candles on the floor and a trail of red roses (Regina's favorite) that led to the mansion's big kitchen. Beautiful music was played, and the aroma of Granny's lasagna had filled the room.

 _Shame this could have been so nice_... She thought, just as a pair of strong arms surrounded her waist, "I hope you're not mad anymore what was that all about anyways?" He asked.

"Robin this is an unforgettable thing, you've clearly done something wrong I want you to be honest-"

"Honest about what?" He chuckled, it almost looked like he had nothing to hide, but she was too smart to even believe him.

"Have you been sleeping with Emma?" She asked.

"Gods no! What made you think-"

"Don't lie to me-" he started laughing.

"You mad woman are you blind? She was helping me get this all settled, she took the kids so we could have the night to ourselves, she made this all happen, we had this planned for weeks now" he explained, Regina rubbed her temples, _oh god_...

"Oh no you did everything to make this special night, while I thought you were cheating on me..I totally forgot about this I was so distracted I didn't have any proper sleep in days.." He hugged her and kissed her lips tenderly.

"You should have told me what was bothering you, I didn't understand why you stormed out and why you were pushing me away in these past few weeks.. Regina I want us to be honest with each other, and I wanna tell you that, YOU ARE THE ONLY ONE FOR ME got it? Don't you ever EVER think differently I love you okay?" He said as he kissed her again, tears were rolling down her cheeks while he wiped them away.

"I am so sorry baby" she confessed.

"It's okay ,though I can not believe you thought I slept with Emma Swan ...ew she's like my little sister"

"I said I'm sorry" she laughed.

"Alright let's eat darling" he said as he pulled a chair for her, "milady" he muttered with a little bow, she smiled shyly and settled.

After they ate, and they were sitting on the sofa, Robin left the room to get the gift he made for her "I got a present for you" he said.

"oh do you now?"

"Mhm and I really hope you like it I had a little help from Roland and Henry" he replied.

He brought her the box that was wrapped with a red ribbon, she opened it and saw a beautiful family album, "this is perfect Robin thank you" she said as she was flipping through the pages.

"I'm happy you like it" he replied while placing a soft kiss on her lips.

"I have something for you too, it's been laying in my closet for couple of weeks now.." She explained as she took his hand and led him to their room. She ordered him to close his eyes and sit on the bed, then she left while yelling "dare to peek and you're dead", he chuckled and kept his eyes shut.

Seconds later he felt two little boxes in his hands, one little square wrapped with a red ribbon the other was a little long rectangle box with blue and pink ribbons.

"Open this one first" she said as she handed him the squared box. He opened it and found a beautiful golden key chain with three places for pictures, one had a picture of Roland the other had Henry, and the third was empty.

"This is perfect, but why is it empty?" He pointed at the empty spot.

"Ah well now you can open the other box" she replied, she was smiling from ear to ear.

He unwrapped the other box and saw a positive pregnancy test, he smiled, "we're having a baby?" He asked.

"Yes" she replied with a laugh, he kissed her again and again, then they both said "I love you" in the same time.

She was so happy that she was just paranoid, and she had to admit Emma Swan did a pretty good job helping her husband settle everything,

"Remind me to thank the savior herself" she muttered.

"I'll keep that in mind"

* * *

 **So? Do you like it ? trueloveoutlawqueenl you're next your prompt is on the way! :)**


	15. Mamma Mia

**Hey Guys!**

 **A/N: Thank you for being so amazing:)  
I have another chapter for you guys.**

 **This one is for Trueoutlawqueenl!  
Thank you for your prompt, it was a real challenge for me!  
I hope you like it!**

 **Special thank to Imagine_OQ & to Trueoutlawqueenl **

_Could u do one inspired in the film. Mamma Mia but Regina knows who the true father is and tell her doughter (Robin) and the others could be Graham and Daniel. But she had her doughter when she was 19? Pleaseeee_

 **I don't own ouat!**

* * *

 _I have a dream, a song to sing_

To help me cope with anything

If you see the wonder of a fairy tale

 _You can take the future even if you fail_

Hope Mills was singing till she got to the mail box, she took three letters out of her bag,

"Jefferson White

Daniel Stable

And Robin Locksley" she said loudly, as she put the letters in the box.

Three possible fathers, she knew nothing about. But she was getting married and no way in hell that she'd walk down the isle alone. She always wanted to know who her father is but Her mom Regina always used to say that he was a summer romance and he was gone long before she realized she was expecting Hope, and she accepted it but when she was running through old stuff in the attic she found her mother's old dairy.

It was from the time Regina was carrying her.

Part of Regina's diary :

 _"July 17 what a night , Robin rode me over to the little island we danced on the beach we kissed on the beach and da da da_ (what they called making love back in the days)"

 _"All this time Robin has been telling me he loves me, and now he's announced that he's engaged and going home to get married and I'm never gonna see him again"_

This Robin guy had the nerve to leave her mom when he was actually engaged to a girl named "Marian", _screw it.._

 _He's not my father,he's a traitor_ she thought.

When she kept reading she realized there was another guy, two actually, another two potential fathers.

 _God what a mess_

 _"August 4th what a night Jefferson rented a motor boat and I took him over to the little island, but I'm still obsessed with Robin, Jefferson is so wild, one thing led to another and da da da"_

 _"August 11 Daniel turns out of the blue so I said I'll show him the island he's so sweet one thing led to another and da da da"_

She was really clueless, and frustrated, the thing was she didn't know Regina had another diary kept behind her bed, she knew who her father was. But she intended on keeping it to herself and saving the heartache for both Hope and her _._ Robin was the love of her life, the only one she actually loved, he had to leave, that jackass. Ever since Robin she never had the chance to open herself up again, he broke her and because of him she was damaged.

A week later the three met Hope on the town line,

"You're Hope?" Daniel said.

"I am" she smiled, she didn't look like him at all, there was no way she was his daughter.

She had these big huge eyes and beautiful dimpled smiled, she really reminded him of the person who was standing next to him, the one who was now divorced with a teenage son named Roland.

They all met at the airport fighting over a cab and only when the driver said, whoever pays the highest price in order to reach Storybrooke Main (the same place they were all heading) gets the ride, they all decided to take it together. They discovered they were going to the same place, to meet their daughter, they all of course knew Regina, but Robin was the only one who had really missed her, who still had feelings for her.

"Nice to meet you I'm Jefferson" he shook her hand. Jefferson was the adventures type, he loved going outdoors and search for new things, he was traveling around the world seeking new challenges.

"I'm Robin"

 _Traitor_

Robin was one handsome man she could not deny it,though according to her mom's diary he had a crappy personality. He left her. For someone else, and it was enough for Hope to not like him.

"I'm Daniel"

After they introduced themselves, she made them swear to stay at the guest house and not go out, she was scared that her mom would find out she was the one who invited them to come.

"You guys I don't know any of you, if she asks okay? Let along told you to come here..."

"I have a question" Daniel said.

And She nodded ask away.

"You know you look awfully a lot like-" just before he was about to say Robin's name and ask if her mom was married, Regina knocked on the door. Hope ran out of the window and hid behind the trees.

"Hope?" she yelled.

The guest house remain silent,

"Hope I know you're in there open up I have a few things I need to get from there"

Nothing.

And Regina felt really annoyed, luckily she had a key in her pocket, she took it out, and opened the door.

What she saw shocked her,

The three men she was with,more than twenty years ago were all standing in front of her.

"What the hell are you all doing here"

"I..came to fix the fridge these are my colleagues" Robin said, ROBIN SAID.

"Oh god" she muttered her hand was covering her mouth she almost cried.

"You recognize us?" Daniel asked.

"What are you doing here?" She asked again. "You can't be here I have a wedding of my.. Of my niece to plan now get out" she said.

"Regina you don't have a niece" Robin declared. Oh right he knew her, the only one who got the chance to.

"You don't know that"

"You don't have a sister Regina nor a brother" his British accent grew louder.

"Get out" she cried, she was clearly upset.

"We know about Hope" Daniel said. And that right there broke her.

"She invited us" Jefferson murmured.

"Regina she has the right To know who her father is" Robin said.

"She has a right to know that her father was a jackass I raised her, I was there when you three were out there-"

"Who's the father?" Daniel asked.

"That's none of your business" she folded her hands and gave out a mischievous grin.

"Milady-"

"Don't. Call me that, GET THE HELL OUT"

"Im not going anywhere" Robin said.

"Neither do I" Daniel said.

"neither do I" Jefferson repeated.

"You three off my property right now or I'm calling the police!"

"Oh for heavens sake Hope wants us here!" Robin yelled.

"I wanna know the truth mother" Hope appeared in the guest house, wiping away her tears.

"I'm not marrying anyone without knowing who my father is!" The young Burnett declared.

"Then don't get married" Regina cried then left running. Robin was the only one who followed, the only one who cared about how she was feeling.

"I love you" he yelled.

"I broke up with Marian after I left because I could not live without you.." He explained.

"No you are not doing this right now, no way I'm listening to your bullshit-"

"I came back for you after I left to Paris, I came back and I found out you were with Jefferson.. So I got back to Marian because I didn't want to hurt you, I married her and I was miserable for thirteen years till I divorced her, I stayed because I have a son his name is Roland, I had to stay" he said. She turned around and looked into his eyes.

"It doesn't matter, it's too late" she sobbed.

"Tell me Hope is mine" he begged.

"I'm not saying anything anymore I'm done talking"

"But I love you" he said loudly.

 _And I love you too_ , her heart screamed.

"You're hurting me, please go back to your family I'm sure your son needs you"

"Stop it" he said as he crashed his lips onto hers. When they parted, she remembered how much her lips longed his.

How much she missed him, and how she had never stopped loving him.

"You had no right to do that" she whispered, then left.

Hope met up with Jason (her fiancé) who had been looking for her all day, she had to tell him the truth about her dad. When she tried to explain he didn't seem to understand.

"So let me get this straight, this whole wedding thing is because you wanted to find your father?" He asked.

"No! Finding my father suppose to help me find myself" she replied, she grabbed his hand and looked deep into his eyes.

"See that's where you're wrong, because I found myself in you, I thought you were supposed to do so too" he said as he let go of her hand and disappeared.

"Wait!" She yelled, Hope Felt like everything was ruined, her wedding, the plan to find her father, everything wasn't in place and she just cried and cried till Robin appeared behind her patting her shoulder.

"Kid you have to stop crying"

"I thought having someone special and marry him suppose to make you happy" she muttered in between sobs.

"Having a big white wedding won't make you happy if you're not ready for marriage"

"You should have stayed you know" she said, then got up and went to prepare for her wedding.

Hope asked Regina to help her get ready, and as she was fixing her daughter's hair Hope realized what a great human being her mother was; she raised her on her own, and ran the town all by herself. She realized how much she loved her and wanted the best for her.

"Thank you mom" Hope said while looking at the mirror.

"For what?"

"For simply being the best mom a daughter could ever ask" she hugged her and kissed her forehead.

Later when the wedding started, Regina walked Hope down the isle, but as the they began saying their vows she had this feeling.

It was wrong, because her daughter should have her mother and her father by her side.

"Wait" she said loudly.

"I ...before you keep going with your vows.. Most of you know My daughter grew up without her father... And she really wanted to find him, today he's sitting right here on the front row, but he doesn't know" tears were streaming down her face.

"He was my only one big love, he still is, Robin" she pointed at him, and he just smiled and went out there.

"I am so sorry I left, I always wanted to spend the rest of my life with you" he said while kissing her, everyone were clapping and yelling happily.

"Regina will you marry me?" He asked.

"Yes" she muttered, and he kissed her again.

The priest cleared his voice and Hope stopped him again, "Jason I love you, but I feel like we're not ready to marry each other yet" he nodded and understood.

In the end Regina married Robin ,Hope and Jason traveled the world together, went out to places and got to know each other better.

Hope's story helped her understand how important love is, and how much you have to fight for the one true love you need.

* * *

So? don't forget to tell me what yo think!  
dont hesitate to send more request id be happy to fill them for you !

Love,

Soul Xoxx


	16. We Always Find A Way

**Hey Guys!**

 **A/N:I'm baaack from LA!**  
 **Thank you so much for your lovely words!**  
 **So I got this anonymous review that hurt me a little, but what doesn't kill you makes you stronger right?.. I have one thing to say to that person: _If you don't like my fic don't read it!_**  
 **Anyhow I have you and its all that matters, I love yall so much and i hope you enjoy this chapter!**

 **I have more chapters for you guys and if you have requests tell me i'll be happy to fill them!**

 **Special thanks to Imagine_OQ for being so amazing and for this prompt i hope you like it!**

 **Imagine_OQ: Imagine Regina telling Robin "I can't live without you." #OutlawQueen**

 **BASED ON THE SPOILERS :)**

 **I don't own OUAT!**

 **We Always Find A Way**

* * *

When that monster attacked the love of her life, Regina felt like she couldn't breath.

She started gasping really hard, she knew that he was dying, and it's all because of her.

They were in Camelot when these "soul suckers" attacked them, and Regina did not manage to kill the last one while going through the portal. The portal was supposed to be closed right after she took it, but apparently the last one came through after them, seeking for another soul to devour.

And now it was sucking the life out of Robin, poor thing was on the floor, fighting so hard not to give in. He was in so much pain, and all Regina could do was scream.

"NO" she yelled as hard as she could while running towards Robin,

"NO ROBIN! If you want a life take mine!" She screamed at the Soul Sucker.

But it didn't let go of Robin, until it took the very last part of his soul.

Regina took a step forward,

"Regina what are you doing?" Snow asked.

"What I should have done in Camelot" she replied, and used her magic, light magic struck the monster and killed it.

"NO NO NO.. Robin no please" she cried as she put his head on her lap, whispering words of comfort into his ear. But he was already gone.

"ROBIIIIN" She had her hand on her heart, it was so painful. He didn't respond and She was sure it was over, she'd never gonna see him ever again; and the thing was she never got the chance to say she loved him more than anything. He was her true soulmate, the one man who always believed in who she really is, the one who would do anything, and everything for her.

Snow was covering her mouth with her hand, as her husband held her tight she started crying not only because Robin was a close friend, but because he was the one man who made her stepmother happy, he made her smile, he made her world a better place.

"This can't be happening" Snow muttered. She didn't understand what Regina was doing, she was taking her heart out, and.. SPLITTING IT, just like she did with Charming.

Regina put Robin's half in his chest, and prayed for it to work, he didn't wake up.

"Robin, please, please don't leave me...I can't live without you... I love you" she said then she kissed him. Robin open his eyes,

"I love you too baby" he replied with a smile. He kissed her again, and held her in his arms, she almost collapsed from exhaustion and she was really stressed.

Regina nearly lost her love again, and she knew she wouldn't be able to take it. So she got this terrible panic attack as she cried, she cried for so long her face was buried in his shoulder as he cradled her head and tried to calm her down.

"I'm okay, it's fine we're gonna be just fine just breath" he whispered. "You're the strongest person i know, and I love you" he said. He repeated those three words, until he picked her up in his arms while she was clenching his shirt so tight.

"I'm not leaving you,

Never

I'm yours forever"

* * *

 **SO? don't forget to leave a review and make my day, and of course new prompts are more than welcomed!**

 **Love,**

 **Soul Xoxx**


	17. Just Give Me A Reason

**HEY GUYS!**

 **A/N: HII im so sorry i didn't update in a very long time, i was in a medic course that had just ended few days ago. thank you guys for sticking by after my disappearance.**  
 **So this chapter is for NatiHpOh and Imagine_OQ, thank you for your ideas!**

 **I hope y'all like it!**

 **this is a two prompt OS**

 _Imagine Regina telling Robin she's pregnant and he can't stop touching her stomach._

 _Imagine Robin singing to Regina's baby bump because it's the way to make the baby kick._

* * *

 **Just Give Me A Reason.**

They were arguing over baby names when Roland came and sat next to Regina on the couch in the living room.

Every night had the same ending,

They somehow seemed to fight always.

She had these crazy hormones and he was just so tired, each loved a different name and they couldn't pick one for their baby princess.

"Daisy" Robin said.

"Lilith" she replied.

"Reagan" he said.

"No it's too much like my name".

"Rowan" he suggested.

"I like this one" she smiled.

"You actually do?" He looked at her strangely. It was odd that they both could finally agree on a name.

"I don't know" she rubbed her temples.

"Obviously we have more time"

"Tell that to the baby who's gonna show up any minute now" she rubbed her belly.

"Hope" Roland whispered.

"Hope what?" Robin asked.

"Hope Locksley" he muttered.

"Oh you mean the name Hope" she thought about it, she loved that name, but.. She wasn't sure about it. Like she wasn't sure on any name.

"Hope is the first name I suggested and your mommy said no" Robin said.

"why mommy?"

"Because I don't know if it's the right name..Tell you what darling give me one good reason why I should name your baby sister Hope and it's what we'll name her" she said.

"Don't you see it? The word Hope _wpwesent_ our family, when you and daddy met you didn't have hope, but you found it in each other" her little knight made her cry, and the way he said the word represent, how did he even know what it meant?

She didn't know Henry was behind the wall of the living room, hoping operation baby name would work. Both Roland and him wanted the name Hope so much, now they just had to convince their very pregnant mother.

"Hope Locksley I love it! What about you milady?" Robin asked as he pulled her into a warm embrace.

"Perfect!" She smiled while wiping away her tears.

* * *

Later that night Regina and Robin couldn't sleep, they were trying to get the baby to kick, but the little one seemed to be sleeping in there.

"She's very comfy in there" Robin said while rubbing his wife's belly gently.

"Yeah well I'm not out here" she muttered angrily and tried to shift, just change her position, but she was too heavy and it was useless to fight the heaviness so she gave up.

"Ugh I wanna sleep baby" she yelled.

"Shh I know but you don't want to upset the princess"

"Let's sing our song" he suggested.

"Bad bad idea Locksley"

"Why not?" The former thief asked.

"I have two million reasons why not to sing something right now" 'Their song' was "Just Give Me A Reason" by Pink, they heard it on the radio when they took the kids on A trip to Disneyland. They loved that song it fit their situation perfectly.

"Please milady just so we can make her kick, for baby Hope" he pleaded with his puppy dog eyes she could never resist.

"Fine" she replied and he felt satisfied.

"Right from the start you were a thief you stole my heart and I your willing victim.. I let you see the parts of me that weren't all that pretty and with every touch you fixed them.." She sang with her angelic voice that Robin loved so very much, but the baby didn't kick.

"Just give me a reason just a little bits enough just a second we're not broken just bent and we can learn to love again, it's in the stars it's been written in the scars on our hearts .

We're not broken just bent and we can learn to love again" they both sang the chorus, and the baby kicked.

"She likes the song" He said.

"She likes your voice" she replied.

He placed his hand on her stomach again and kept singing, the baby was kicking really hard and it made Regina giggle, she could feel her moving around. When the song ended, Regina put her head on Robin's chest, and closed her eyes.

Robin hands were still rubbing her stomach.

"I love that ever since i told you that im pregnant you never stopped touching my bump" she whispered with a smile. "she knows it's you"

"She's gonna be a daddy's girl" he muttered.

"Yeah I mean she already got you all wrapped up around her little finger, and she's not even born yet"

* * *

 **Thank you for reading please review and give me more prompts!**  
 **Love yall!**  
 **Soul Xoxx**


	18. Sing Me That Lullaby

**Hey Guys!**

 **A/N: Hey yall long time no see, and i'm sorry for that... i was so busy and swamped at work i didnt have time to write. **  
**Thank you for all of your support, please don't hesitate to send prompts i'm now available for the week!**  
 **And since this long and terrible hiatus is gone tomorrow i'm gonna post a new fic called "In Camelot We'll Meet Again" make sure to read and review!**

 **This chapter is dedicated to C_SpanishOncer, to LauC08 , and to Imagine_OQ.**

 **I hope yall like it!**

 ** _two prompts:)_**

 ** _Imagine Robin tracing Regina's baby bump on the wall as she grows bigger_**

 ** _Imagine Robin making up a lullaby and singing it to Regina's belly to make the baby stop kicking._**

 **i don't own OUAT!**

 **Sing Me That Lullaby .**

* * *

It was the middle of the night, the second night she found herself trying to get comfortable enough and sleep. The second time this week that the babies would not stop kicking.

And Robin did try his best to help, but he was so exhausted. He had a really tough day at work, and he was also tired of her complaining, he didn't say that, never dared to but deep down in her heart she knew it.

Regina didn't want to wake him, but she wanted to drink and he didn't let her come down the stairs without his help,Because last time she did it, she slipped really hard and they almost lost the babies.

Babies, they were going to have twines,two a boy and a girl, A new addition to their little family.

Robin was always worried about her, and she was going crazy because of him.

He was Always hovering over her, he even measured the size of her stomach everyday on the wall. She loved the idea but it was starting to get on her nerves, and she didn't have the will to stand for such a long time, I'll show you what I mean:

 **Sunday morning:**

 _"Oh would you knock it off" Regina yelled._

 _"Please Regina"_

 _"No I'm done with this" she cried. He was trying to measure the bump like he did everyday, but she couldn't stand straight for two minutes, she was just too tired, almost all the time._

 _"I can't! Why can't you understand? I have two babies pressing on my insides and it hurts!" Oh she had tears in her eyes, it wasn't her being lazy it was actually hurting her, he was hurting her with this stupid thing of his._

 _He took out a chair for her and helped her sit. "I'm so so sorry we don't have to do this anymore" he cupped her cheek then ran his fingers through her hair._

 _And Regina felt super bad for him, she didn't want to disappoint him. "No we're gonna do it, for them, just let me rest" she muttered with a tired smile._

 _Later she allowed him to, and it was so funny because he ended up drawing on her big belly, he wrote the names he liked "Joe and Anna" and she was saying "no way" he then drew a girl figure and a boy figure._

 _It turned out okay, she felt like wanting to make him happy, she compromised. Something she would never thought she would do._

* * *

As she recalled the memory, she got up and went to the bathroom.

Robin knew she was not next to him and jumped straight into a sitting position.

When she got out she saw him sitting on the bed all nervous,

"What the hell Robin? I was just in the bathroom not dead" she said.

"You nearly gave me a heart attack" he stated.

"Stupid thief" she murmured, she continued "since you're already up can you go get me some water".

"You're not getting any sleep"

"Tell me something I don't know"

"I'll go get you that drink and think of a way to make them stop kicking" he said.

Seconds later he came back with a water bottle and an idea. She exposed her belly and he saw some hard kicking legs and hands.

"Did you take something that made them this active?" He joked.

"Oh shut up" she smiled.

He put his hand on her stomach and sang,

"Babies, is there a way to spare your mommy?

She's so tired, so exhausted...

I know you want to kick and stay awake,

But mommy and daddy need a little break.

So we're gonna teach you to..

Close your eyes, and count the stars,

Dream away please just try.." He kept singing and they stopped.

"It worked" she sigh in relief.

"You're welcome" he said.

"Show off"

"Good night my love" he kissed her and crashed on the bed.

"Good night darling" she closed her eyes and finally after two tiring nights she fell asleep.

* * *

 **Thank you for reading please review and give me your thoughts,**

 **PS don't forget to check my new fic!**  
 **Ill be back soon,**

 **loads of love,**

 **Soul Xoxx**


End file.
